Jeux d'enfants
by Mayura Kl
Summary: Après la guerre, Cho Chang se reconstruit une vie... Et montre des sentiments inattendus.
1. Le nouveau poste

Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Une fic longue sans prétention que j'avais écrite il y a quelques années et que je partage avec vous aujourd'hui... Avec en vedette un personnage inhabituel de HP. Bonne lecture !

(Il y aura une chanson à chaque début de chapitre, car j'écris toujours en musique - à vous d'écouter la chanson correspondante si vous aimez ce type de musique !)

* * *

**Sur un air de « **_**Banquet**_** », de Bloc Party.**

_Turning away from the light  
Becoming adult  
Turning into myself  
I wanted to bite not destroy  
To feel her underneath  
Turning into the light_

« DRIIING, DRIIING ! »

Je faillis tomber de mon lit, ouvris difficilement les yeux. Est-ce que c'était encore l'AR (_Abominable Réveil_, expression passée dans mon langage usuel, c'est dire combien c'était mon calvaire quotidien !) qui m'avait réveillée ? La sonnerie semblait pourtant plus aigue, presque plus stridente …

Le téléphone ! Encore ébahie, je bondis plus que j'allai dans le salon, les cheveux devant les yeux, quand soudain …

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BRUIT ?! ON PEUT PAS DORMIR UN SAMEDI MATIN ?

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de ma charmante – et très patiente – colocataire qui dormait dans la chambre voisine de la mienne, Lucy.

Mais où était ce fichu téléphone ? Ni une ni deux, j'attrapai la baguette magique d'Anna – notre troisième colocataire – qui traînait sur la table basse et je murmurai « Accio téléphone ! ».

Le combiné m'arriva droit dans les mains et je décrochai.

- Allô ? Miss Cho Chang ?

- C'est bien moi … je bredouillai vaguement en mettant machinalement en marche la cafetière pour me remettre des mes émotions.

- Vous aviez postulé il y a un mois pour un poste d'assistante en relations internationales au Ministère de la Magie, c'est bien ça ?

J'acquiesçai machinalement avant de me rendre compte de ma stupidité : mon interlocutrice ne pouvait évidemment pas me voir.

- Oui, c'est bien ça, finis-je par articuler.

- Félicitations, vous avez été choisie ! Vous commencerez votre période d'essai dès lundi !

- Heu … Merci … Je veux dire, c'est génial ! m'exclamai-je, totalement éveillée à présent.

- Rendez-vous à huit heures trente lundi dans le bureau de votre nouvelle directrice, Miss Amanda Stewart.

- C'est … Parfait …

Elle avait déjà raccroché. Pressée, décidément.

Le boucan avait bien évidemment sorti de leur sommeil mes deux colocataires qui ne tardèrent pas à débouler dans la pièce à vivre – faisant office tout à la fois de salon, salle à manger et cuisine.

- C'était le Ministère ? demanda Anna, voyant sans doute mon expression à la fois heureuse et ahurie.

- Oui ! Je suis priiiiiiise ! m'écriai-je, prenant soudain pleinement conscience de la situation.

Lucy, toujours aussi impulsive et joyeuse, sembla totalement oublier de me reprocher d'avoir interrompu prématurément sa nuit (il était seulement sept heures et demi du matin !) et commença à sautiller partout dans la cuisine, me prenant dans ses bras et me félicitant. Anna, plus pragmatique, souriait tout en s'occupant de la machine à café que j'avais mise en route.

Toutes les deux souriaient, sans doute parce qu'elles étaient heureuses pour moi, mais peut-être aussi parce que cela leur rappelait quelque chose : la raison pour laquelle le Ministère avait sans doute jugé préférable d'utiliser le téléphone et non pas les hiboux pour me prévenir si tôt le matin. Il faut dire que le jour où ils m'avaient convoquée pour mon entretien d'embauche, nous avions frôlé la catastrophe. La chouette effraie chargée de me transmettre le message s'était assommée contre le carreau de notre fenêtre, sans pour autant nous réveiller ! Nous avions trouvé la pauvre bête seulement deux heures plus tard, et j'avais failli arriver en retard … Souvenir mémorable s'il en est !

Je crois que dans l'effervescence du moment, un peu de café fut renversé, mais quelques sorts ménagers arrangèrent rapidement la situation. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes, nous, trois anciennes camarades de Poudlard, assises sur le canapé de notre petit appartement, parlant et riant à seulement sept heures et demi un samedi matin … Ah, on en avait fait du chemin depuis Poudlard ! On s'étaient connues toutes les trois à onze ans, ayant été réparties dans la même maison, Serdaigle. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, beaucoup d'histoires stupides d'adolescentes, des petites tristesses et des grandes joies … Finalement, à dix-huit ans, on avait chacune postulé de notre côté pour un job, et on avait emménagé ensemble.

Lucy, petite blonde pour le moins énergique, avait décidé de travailler dans la mode elle commençait déjà à créer ses propres vêtements, à faire des esquisses, mais il n'y avait que nous qui les voyions. Pour l'instant, elle n'était qu'une simple vendeuse.

Anna, beaucoup plus discrète et studieuse, travaillait dans une bibliothèque le soir et le week-end pour payer ses études de Médicomagie.

Et à ce moment, Anna était occupée à tapoter nerveusement un coussin violet à côté d'elle sur le canapé, tandis que Lucy m'assaillait de questions sur mon futur job. D'autant plus qu'il y avait un sujet sensible qu'elle savait que nous allions aborder …

- Harry travaille là-bas, non ?

Elle me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que j'avais fortement étudié la question.

- Il est chef adjoint du Département des Aurors, répondis-je sûrement trop rapidement pour paraître spontanée.

- Mmmh … Le Département des Aurors … Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est tombé, fit Anna doucement.

- Ils s'occupent de retrouver les derniers Mangemorts, et s'assurent qu'ils auront un procès … En coopération avec le Département de la Justice Magique, tu vois … lui expliquai-je.

- Eh bah, je ne me doutais pas que tu étais encore tellement accro à lui pour savoir tout ça ! s'exclama Lucy.

La traitresse. Je retins aussitôt de lui refaire un coup aussi bas quand elle serait amoureuse.

- Moui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Tu vois, il y a … Granger qui travaille à la Justice Magique et je voulais savoir si …

- Ils se voient souvent ? acheva Anna. Ben oui, plutôt. Encore hier, en allant à la bibliothèque, je les ai croisés ensemble. En plus, j'ai une amie qui travaille au Ministère et elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient fait ensemble un voyage d'affaires en Bulgarie le mois dernier.

Merci les filles. Cela m'aiderait sûrement à aller mieux.

- Mais t'as toutes tes chances, hein, assura Lucy. Ils ne sont pas ensemble, aux dernières nouvelles Granger craquerait plutôt pour Weasley.

Je souris à cette nouvelle. Toujours au courant des derniers potins ! Des restes de Poudlard … Même les filles les plus sérieuses cachent parfois un intérêt non négligeable pour les rumeurs en tous genres, et c'était évidemment le cas d'Anna.

Inutile de leur expliquer en long et en large ce que je ressentais, elles le savaient déjà. Et ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, elles le devinaient à l'air rêveur que j'affichais tandis que je me pelotonnais sur le canapé. Après Harry, j'avais eu plusieurs autres petits amis, mais je n'avais jamais pu l'oublier … Et je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de l'esprit que ce qui s'était passé entre nous était spécial.

Je n'avais bien sûr pas postulé au Ministère seulement pour le revoir, c'était aussi une excellente opportunité pour ma carrière. Mais avoir ce travail, ça représentait une nouvelle chance pour moi de le revoir, de le reconquérir peut-être.

Cette journée de samedi se passa comme dans un rêve. Nous nous rendormîmes sur le canapé, totalement épuisées, puis nous nous réveillâmes à dix heures. Le reste de la journée se passa en commérages en tous genres, en rêves d'avenir, en shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard … Après tout, je devais m'acheter de nouvelles tenues maintenant que je travaillais officiellement au Ministère !

Lorsque je me glissai dans mon lit le soir, j'avais la tête qui tournait d'avoir trop transplané, et le sourire aux lèvres de voir une nouvelle page de ma vie apparaître.


	2. Les rencontres

Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Désolée pour ce 2eme chapitre qui s'est fait un peu attendre, la suite sera publiée de manière plus régulière !

* * *

**Sur un air de « **_**Undisclosed Desires**_** », de Muse.**

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the Undisclosed Desires in your heart_

Le lundi matin arrivé, je me sentais tellement heureuse que même le réveil me tirant de mon sommeil ne réussit pas à entamer ma bonne humeur. Si bien que j'arrivais presque en avance pour travailler, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé depuis mes onze ans, le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard … J'étais à ce moment-là tellement stressée et impressionnée par l'inconnu que je m'étais levée à six heures le premier jour de cours, un souvenir mémorable !

Après avoir copieusement insulté un gamin qui volait dans la rue sur un balai miniature de Quidditch trop près de moi au risque d'asperger ma nouvelle tenue – il avait énormément plu -, j'entrai dans l'enceinte du Ministère.

L'ambiance était extraordinaire. Le Ministère avait été totalement reconstruit après la mémorable guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. La fontaine de la fraternité magique, qui avait été détruite lors d'une bataille, trônait de nouveau au centre du hall carrelé d'un bois foncé indescriptible. Des sorciers de toutes origines s'affairaient déjà malgré l'heure matinale. Je papillonnais d'un endroit à un autre, fascinée. Un homme dans la foule, semblant en charge de la sécurité, finit par m'arrêter et me déclara d'un air très sérieux :

- Miss, excusez-moi, l'accueil des stagiaires est au premier étage sur votre droite, si vous voulez que je vous y accompagne …

Je faillis m'exclamer « Oh c'est trop mignoooon vous me prenez pour une stagiaire ! » mais je rassemblai finalement le peu de dignité qui me restait pour lui expliquer :

- Heu … C'est-à-dire qu'en fait … (Mon visage traitre avait pris une magnifique teinte rouge brique) Je ne suis pas stagiaire, je travaille … Je suis assistante au service des relations magiques internationales, lâchai-je d'un trait.

- Oh, je vois … répondit simplement le garde avant de s'éloigner, l'air consterné.

Bon, il était temps que je rejoigne le bureau de cette fameuse Amanda Stewart, ma nouvelle supérieure hiérarchique, avant de me faire plus remarquer. Accessoirement, il était temps que je trouve un moyen de croiser Harry par hasard, bien évidemment.

Direction l'ascenseur. Le défi était de se frayer un chemin parmi toutes les personnes, sans jamais en percuter une seule, ou encore éviter de renverser accidentellement leur précieux et étrange chargement, étonnant et hétéroclite. Je croyais savoir, de mémoire de mon entretien d'embauche, que le bureau de Stewart était au troisième. Mais sur la gauche ou sur la droite ? Totalement hagarde, je heurtai violemment un mur après avoir cherché à éviter un sorcier pressé qui courait en transportant à bout de bras une plante non identifiée. J'allais me déclarer définitivement maudite quand j'entendis une voix douce :

- Oh, vous êtes la nouvelle assistante de madame Stewart, n'est-ce pas ? Votre visage m'est familier … C'est sur votre gauche, la troisième porte !

- Heu … merci … mademoiselle … ?

- Oh, Emily Swann. Et vous ?

- Cho Chang, enchantée, je bafouillai, reprenant contenance.

- Je vous en prie, il faut bien s'entraider ! s'exclama la pile électrique. Vous avez des plans particuliers pour le déjeuner ? On pourrait peut-être se retrouver à une heure au quatrième étage, nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance en mangeant à la cafétéria !

La pause déjeuner. Je l'avais presque oubliée, celle-là. Ne connaissant personne, je n'avais pas prévu de déjeuner avec des collègues, mais pourquoi pas après tout …

- Oh, d'accord, pas de problème …

- Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir, vous allez être en retard ! Bonne chance pour votre matinée !

- Vous aussi …

Elle m'adressa un signe de la main en disparaissant au bout du couloir. Drôle de rencontre, quoique plutôt agréable. Au moins, je ne serais pas toute seule.

Quelque peu rassérénée, je frappai à la porte qu'Emily m'avait indiquée, ornée d'une imposante plaque dorée …

- Entrez, annonça une voix indescriptible.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je découvris que la voix en question appartenait en fait à la secrétaire particulière d'Amanda Stewart, une sorcière blonde platine aux mensurations à faire pâlir d'envie les modèles qui posaient pour _Sorcière Hebdo_. Sa jupe et la veste verte assortie qu'elle avait accrochée à la patère venaient sans conteste d'un grand couturier. Très pro.

Me sentant un peu moins sûre de moi, j'accrochais mon manteau à la susnommée patère tandis que la mannequin (qui avait décidément raté sa vocation) se levait, faisant claquer par la même occasion des talons que j'estimai à douze bons centimètres. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire : elle n'était pas si grande que ça … Elle m'introduisit dans le bureau de Stewart sans un mot, décidément aussi chaleureuse qu'un glaçon. Réflexion faite, le sourire méprisant qu'elle m'adressa à ce moment-là la classa à un niveau largement au-dessus des glaçons. Je l'avais catégorisée _iceberg_ lorsque ma supérieure m'accueillit dans son bureau.

Sèche, professionnelle et juste, cette dernière me faisait profondément penser au professeur McGonagall à Poudlard. Malheureusement, j'avais toujours préféré les gens plus flexibles et chaleureux … Dommage, je devrais m'en contenter tant que j'étais une simple assistance. Cela valait toujours mieux que sa secrétaire !

- Alors, vous avez fait connaissance avec Carol ? (Voyant mon regard interrogateur, elle précisa :) Carol Jackson, ma secrétaire.

L'iceberg avait donc un nom … Qui lui allait assez bien d'ailleurs, à la sonorité assez dure.

- Ah … Oui, je répondis.

- Mais ne traînons pas trop, nous avons _tellement_ de travail ! coupa-t-elle.

Effectivement, du travail, il y en avait. En tant que nouvelle assistante, je devais me mettre à jour pour tous les dossiers courants, et je ne vis pas le temps passer. Malheureusement, je travaillais dans la même pièce que Carol – une sorte d'antichambre au bureau de notre directrice -, et l'ambiance n'était pas des plus merveilleuses. Elle passa la moitié du temps à m'ignorer, l'autre moitié à me jauger. Elle m'adressa la parole seulement à midi et demi :

- Je vais manger, tu dois réceptionner les hiboux et messages urgents quand je suis absente. Je reviendrai à une heure, et tu auras ta pause à ce moment-là.

Consternée, je ne décrochai même pas un mot pendant qu'elle s'éloignait. Je décidai de ne pas faire attention à elle et mes pensées dérivèrent sur Harry pendant que je lisais un compte-rendu d'une mission en Écosse.

J'avais tellement envie de le revoir … Ne serait-ce qu'en tant qu'ami, non ? Nous pouvions bien au moins parler. Et peut-être, si le courant passait bien de nouveau … Peut-être … On pouvait bien rêver, non ?

Ce n'est que lorsque que l'iceberg revint que je pris conscience que j'avais passé la majorité de la dernière demi-heure la bouche béante, à laisser mes pensées vagabonder. L'improductivité réincarnée. Je tenais ma plume au-dessus de mon parchemin sans avoir rien écrit et l'encre était sèche. Je posai la plume, fermai l'encrier et me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, gardant ma bouche obstinément close. Je ne me sentais pas trop mal : Carol n'avait fait aucun commentaire, et Emily m'attendait comme prévu au point de rendez-vous.

Nous montâmes à la cafétéria réservée aux employés. Emily pépiait à propos de sa matinée à ce que j'avais compris, elle était secrétaire également. Elle me posa plein de questions sur mon intégration dans le service, auxquelles je répondis de bon cœur, soulagée de vider mon sac, ne serait-ce qu'en face d'une quasi inconnue.

- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que la secrétaire de Stewart ne m'aime pas vraiment … Sinon tout se passe bien !

- Oh, Carol ? demanda aussitôt mon interlocutrice.

- Oui, il me semble. Tu la connais ?

- Oh ça oui … On était très amies. Avant. Tu sais, elle a traversé une période difficile. Son mec l'a larguée, beaucoup de ses amies l'ont lâchée … Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle a changé du tout au tout. Elle était plutôt discrète, elle s'habillait classe mais n'en faisait pas trop. Là, on a l'impression qu'elle veut faire de l'ombre à la gente féminine. Elle manque de confiance en elle, je peux te l'assurer. Elle ne supporte pas les rivales.

- Elle me voit comment une rivale ?! m'exclamai-je, interloquée.

- C'est possible … Tu n'es franchement pas laide … Tu sais, on ne peut jamais vraiment savoir, avec elle !

Nous en étions au café quand je lui posai la question :

- Au fait, comment avais-tu entendu parler de moi ?

- Oh, j'ai entendu mon supérieur parler d'une nouvelle assistante d'Amanda … Il avait laissé traîner ton CV, j'ai vu ta photo, et je t'ai ensuite reconnue ! Tiens, lâcha-t-elle soudain, à propos de mon supérieur, il vient d'entrer dans la cafétéria ! Regarde, derrière toi. Tiens, il vient …

Je me tournai vivement.

- Harry ?!

- Cho ?!


	3. Premiers pas au Ministère

Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite avec les premiers pas de Cho au Ministère...

Je suis absolument désolée pour la mise en page, à l'origine le texte était présenté avec des couleurs différentes selon les narrateurs, ce qui le rendait à la fois plus joli et plus facile à suivre... mais le site supprime à la fois les couleurs et les séparateurs :/ J'ai donc mis les séparateurs qui fonctionnaient...

* * *

**Sur un air de « **_**Accidentally in love**_** », des Counting Crows.**

J'y croyais à peine. Sans le savoir, j'avais sympathisé avec la secrétaire de Harry ! Je me sentais à la fois gênée et ravie. Cela pouvait créer un lien indirect et bien pratique entre nous, mais rien n'était sûr …

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Emily, curieuse.

- Oh, je … t'expliquerai, bafouillai-je.

- Nous étions de la même année à Poudlard, expliqua brièvement Harry, me tirant ainsi d'affaire.

J'allais m'attarder un peu pour discuter, quand je me rendis soudainement compte que le temps qui m'était alloué pour déjeuner était déjà écoulé. J'allais même être en retard !

- Bon, je dois y aller, je ne vais pas me faire remarquer le premier jour en prenant des pauses déjeuner à rallonge … Ravie d'avoir pu discuter ! lançai-je en direction d'Emily, incapable d'adresser un mot à Harry en particulier.

oOo

J'avais à peine eu le temps d'intégrer la nouvelle de l'arrivée de Cho au Ministère, qu'elle avait déjà disparu hors de la cafétéria dans un tourbillon de froufrous et de cheveux voletant.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? me demanda ma secrétaire.

- Oh … je ne sais pas trop, répondis-je vaguement. Tu sais, nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis longtemps. Bon, je dois y aller, je passais juste en coup de vent, il n'y a personne dans le bureau et je dois répondre aux hiboux urgents s'il y en a !

- Mais … Ton café … Je te l'apporterai tout à l'heure ! déclara Emily, décidée.

Je la remerciai, reconnaissant, avant de quitter la cafétéria. Bien que bavarde et parfois franchement inattentive, Emily était une excellente secrétaire et compensait largement ses quelques défauts par son zèle quasiment légendaire à mes yeux.

Je me rendis à mon bureau, où j'étudiais le dossier du jugement de Nott, un ancien Mangemort, prévu prochainement. Malgré l'horloge dorée que m'avait offerte Ginny et qui faisait un _tic tac_ agaçant censé me rappeler l'heure, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Je fus donc presque surpris lorsqu'Emily débarqua dans mon bureau.

- Ton café, m'annonça-t-elle, me le posant d'autorité devant moi. Et tiens, tu as du courrier !

- À cette heure-ci ? demandai-je, surpris.

Habituellement, Emily s'occupait pendant la journée de classer les missives par ordre d'importance, mettant à part celles qu'elle pouvait gérer elle-même pour me faire gagner du temps. Elle m'apportait toujours le courrier le lendemain matin.

- Cette lettre m'a paru … particulière, se justifia-t-elle avec une légère moue. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être urgent et que tu devrais la lire rapidement. Enfin … Je me comprends.

Elle posa le parchemin sur mon bureau, l'air profondément troublé, et ressortit du bureau sans commentaire supplémentaire.

Je poussai négligemment le dossier de Nott, qui souffrirait parfaitement une attente de quelques minutes. Gagné par la curiosité, j'attrapai l'enveloppe cachetée laissée par ma secrétaire. Le sceau vert apposé au dos m'était curieusement familier, même si je n'aurais pas su remettre un nom dessus. Mais c'est en tournant l'enveloppe que j'eus un choc.

Sur l'avant de l'enveloppe, nulle adresse. Juste mon nom, complété de ma fonction (partiellement amputée, mais je n'étais pas regardant sur ce genre de détails), écrits à l'encre verte brillante. Et surtout … L'inscription finale :

« _À celui qui m'a condamné._ »

Certes, j'avais condamné de nombreuses personnes du fait de mon poste au Ministère. Des Mangemorts, des criminels … Mais quelque chose me disait que l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'était pas comme les autres. Rien que son écriture droite et soigneuse me le disait. Une écriture que j'aurais juré avoir déjà vue, il y a longtemps … Certainement dans mon adolescence.

La curiosité devant insoutenable – c'était un trait de caractère déjà naturellement prépondérant chez moi – je brisai le sceau et sortit la lettre.

Plusieurs pages remplies de la fameuse écriture droite et serrée. Je les étalai sur mon bureau et sans plus attendre, regardai la signature. Mon fameux expéditeur !

La signature déformait bien sûr légèrement les lettres, gênant la lecture du nom. Malgré cela, je n'eus aucun doute en le lisant, comme m'y attendant déjà au fond de moi.

« _Drago Malefoy._ »

oOo

Arrivée essoufflée à mon poste après ma pause déjeuner légèrement rallongée, je m'appliquai particulièrement pour mon travail de l'après-midi, ignorant toujours les regards noirs que Carol mettait un point d'honneur à me jeter régulièrement. En à peine une heure, j'avais décidé qu'elle ne méritait plus le titre d'iceberg, mais plutôt celui de _banquise_. Emily devait avoir raison, je représentais sans doute une sorte de fille qu'elle détestait de façon innée, et cela ne devait pas m'atteindre personnellement.

Néanmoins, tout se passa bien. Mes nouvelles chaussures constituèrent le seul élément notable de mon après-midi en me faisant des ampoules aux pieds. Je m'attelais donc à jeter discrètement des sorts sous la table visant à réduire la douleur et la taille des ampoules, dès que Carol regardait ailleurs. Ce n'était pas le genre de mésaventure que je voulais partager avec elle (en tant que miss Perfection, ce genre de souci ne devait de toute façon pas lui arriver et même sa tête au réveil devait être du meilleur goût).

À dix-huit heures, Amanda Stewart me remercia, me priant de venir le lendemain à la même heure pour continuer ma sorte de formation accélérée. Elle semblait le genre de personne difficile à satisfaire, cependant elle ne fit pas de critique notable sur le travail que j'avais effectué, ce que je classai immédiatement en point positif.

Je pensais un moment à traîner vers le sixième étage, là où je savais que le bureau de Harry se trouvait, mais je n'aurais eu aucune raison de m'y rendre et je ne voulais surtout pas donner l'impression de le harceler, ce qui aurait été pire que tout. Ce n'était pas sur mon chemin, et ayant rencontré Emily seulement aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas prétendre passer la voir. Me raisonnant, je descendis donc dans le hall, là où j'utilisai le service de cheminées mis en place pour les employés du Ministère. Je me sentais légèrement trop faible pour transplaner après ma journée de travail, harassée par un rythme que je n'avais plus soutenu depuis plusieurs années. Il faudrait m'y habituer, j'étais maintenant une _working girl_ !

À l'appartement, Anna n'était pas encore rentrée de son travail à la bibliothèque, mais Lucy m'abreuva volontiers de nombreuses questions sur ma journée. Je lui répondais vaguement, l'esprit ailleurs. Je la rassurais sur mes relations avec ma chef (oui, tout se passait bien, elle n'était pas injuste), sur le contenu de mon travail (oui, travailler dans le social et les relations internationales m'intéressait, j'aurais peut-être même le plaisir de voyager, de rencontrer du monde, j'étais enthousiaste) et j'insultai copieusement ma nouvelle collègue Carol. Lucy me soutint, et déclara qu'elle m'offrirait une nouvelle paire de chaussures, ce qui me fit sourire. Anna travailla si tard ce soir-là que je ne la croisai même pas.

Je m'endormis rapidement, ayant à peine le temps de penser à ce qui s'était passé avec Harry …


	4. Les soucis d'Hermione

**Sur un air de « **_**Angels**_** », de Within Temptation.**

****_Blinded by faith_  
_ I couldn't hear_  
_ All the whispers_  
_ The warning's so clear_

Ma semaine se passa remarquablement normalement au Ministère. J'en profitais pour mieux faire la connaissance d'Emily qui me présenta également de nombreux autres collègues. Carol semblait s'être fait une raison, et ne poussait même plus de soupirs exaspérés lorsque j'entrai dans la même pièce qu'elle, ce qui constituait en soi un progrès notoire.

Je ne revis pas Harry, à part de très loin. J'avais fini par avouer à Emily qu'on s'était embrassés en cinquième année, et même si elle n'aborda plus le sujet par pudeur, elle me fit comprendre par sous-entendus qu'elle n'était pas dupe elle savait que je ressentais encore quelque chose pour lui. Je déjeunais maintenant tous les jours avec Emily, et j'avais eu l'occasion de me rapprocher d'elle ; cela me faisait du bien d'avoir une amie sur mon lieu de travail.

En revanche, je croisai quelqu'un d'autre au détour d'un couloir, en allant récupérer des documents au service à l'étage …

- Oh, Cho ?

- Hermione ? Oh, ça faisait tellement longtemps ! m'exclamai-je.

D'une banalité affligeante, mais je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire d'autre. Du reste, Merlin me pardonne, nous n'avions jamais réellement été amies. Je remarquai bien qu'elle avait l'air soucieuse, mais cela me paraissait une question bien trop personnelle que de m'informer de la cause de ses cernes. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle apprécie « Oh Hermione, tu as vraiment un teint affreux et des yeux violacés, pourquoi donc tant de souci ? ». Manque de délicatesse, il me semble.

- Heu … Que deviens-tu … ici ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je l'informai du poste que j'avais obtenu la semaine passée – du reste, Stewart m'avait annoncé la veille que ma période d'essai était terminée et que j'étais une bonne recrue – et je fis semblant de ne pas savoir qu'elle travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique.

Finalement, nous nous quittâmes sur des vagues excuses dans le genre « Ravie de t'avoir revue, tu m'excuses, je suis pressée, j'ai pleeeein de boulot ! » pour abréger une conversation qui aurait pu être gênante et nous partîmes dans des directions opposées.

oOo

Tiens, cette petite pintade … Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait obtenu un poste au Ministère ! Affligeant. Désespérant, même, si vous voulez mon avis. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment détestée, je la trouvais simplement beaucoup trop superficielle. De plus, pardon Merlin, je doutais de ses réelles capacités au travail … La question de savoir si Harry était au courant m'effleura l'esprit. Mais bon, ainsi soit-il, j'avais de toute façon d'autres soucis en tête.

Par exemple, le procès de Drago Malefoy. J'adorais vraiment mon travail, qui me permettait en quelque sorte de rendre justice après l'affreuse guerre qui s'était déroulée, notamment l'année de mes dix-sept ans. Cela m'avait tellement marquée que j'avais souhaité faire en sorte que ça ne puisse plus jamais se reproduire.

Cependant, c'était dans des moments comme ça que je doutais de moi et que j'aurais largement préféré travailler dans un autre Département, qui m'aurait sans doute moins atteinte émotionnellement. J'avais toujours détesté Drago Malefoy. Non, réflexion faite, je le méprisais ; il avait toujours été trop lâche, trop plein de préjugés, trop … tout ce qui je dépréciais dans la vie. Il représentait purement un monde opposé au mien, que j'avais donc renié par nature, pour ce qu'il était. Je n'avais jamais compris les valeurs particulières qui animaient Malefoy. Et j'avais dû gérer son procès, il y avait à peine trois mois. Peut-être avais-je été injuste envers lui ? Peut-être n'avais-je pas réussi à prononcer objectivement sa peine ? J'avais réellement eu besoin de l'aide de Harry … Il avait à ce moment-là occupé la place de chef du jury, pour m'éviter d'avoir à prendre cette décision difficile, et surtout pour m'éviter d'avoir à prononcer le verdict final dont tout dépendait.

Des images très vives du procès remontaient à mon esprit. Moi, très silencieuse et engoncée dans ma robe noire stricte. Harry, qui prononçait la sentence. Les mots me revenaient naturellement, je ne les avais jamais oubliés : « Moi, Harry Potter, je condamne l'accusé ici présent, répondant au nom de Drago Malefoy, à deux ans de travaux d'intérêts généraux, son irresponsabilité partielle devant ses actes ayant été établie précédemment ; ces travaux seront effectués à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques, à compter de lundi prochain. Monsieur Malefoy est donc considéré à partir de ce moment même comme étant en liberté conditionnelle. S'il ne se soumet pas aux conditions énoncées dans ce procès par le Magenmagot, il retournera en prison. »

L'attitude de Malefoy avait été étrange : il n'avait pas voulu d'un avocat pour se défendre. Il s'était d'ailleurs assez peu défendu, semblant plus abattu et fataliste qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas eu de réaction notable lorsque la sentence avait été prononcée. Il regardait droit devant lui, le regard fixe, que je n'aurais su qualifier de résolu ou de perdu.

J'avais peur d'avoir été injuste, pour la première fois de ma vie. D'avoir été trop dure ou pas assez dure, dans mon souci de ne pas l'être trop, justement. Je ne savais plus, comme cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Du reste, la culpabilité de Malefoy n'avait pas été clairement établie. S'il n'avait pas été condamné à de la prison, c'était justement parce que nous n'avions aucune preuve qu'il ait un jour commis un meurtre ou torturé quelqu'un. Dans son cas, tout n'était que pure supposition et cela me rendait folle.

J'avais besoin de parler à Harry. Lui me comprendrait, il avait également eu des doutes dans sa vie en tant que chef adjoint du bureau des Aurors. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon poing allait donc frapper contre la lourde porte en bois de l'antre de mon ami. L'endroit où il passait le plus clair de son temps, tout particulièrement depuis ces derniers mois.

- Entrez.

Emily Swann, sa secrétaire que je connaissais de vue, m'introduisit ensuite dans son bureau. Je vis le visage de Harry s'éclairer à ma vue, ses lèvres formant un large sourire.

- Hermione … Justement j'avais envie de te voir !

- Ah bon ? fis-je. Moi je voulais te parler. (J'attendis qu'Emily referme la porte avant de poursuivre :) Ça concerne Drago Malefoy.

- Je suis tout ouï … Justement, moi aussi je voulais quelque chose le concernant. Mais je te laisse commencer, tu as l'air vraiment soucieuse.

- Oh c'est rien … je bafouillai. Comme d'habitude, tu sais.

Je m'étais juré de rester évasive et détachée, comme si tout cela ne me concernait que de très loin, mais je lâchai d'un seul coup tout ce que j'avais retenu pendant bien trop longtemps, n'omettant aucun détail. Quelques larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mais en bon ami, il ne releva pas. Il se contentait de m'écouter attentivement, un bras passé autour de mes épaules, hochant la tête de temps à autres, faisant quelques vagues commentaires pour m'inciter à poursuivre.

Je me sentais soudain très bien, comme soulagée d'un poids, alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore suggéré de solution. J'étais de nature très réservée et j'avais tendance à oublier les bienfaits que pouvaient avoir quelques confidences, spécialement quand elles étaient faites à la bonne personne …

Ce ne fut qu'après cette effusion, un peu gênante avec le recul, que je m'aperçus de l'élément intrigant dont il voulait me parler : sur son bureau reposait une lettre à moitié ouverte. Harry avait conservé l'enveloppe où il était inscrit « Monsieur Harry Potter, Département de la Sécurité Magique, chargé de la gestion des Aurors. À celui qui m'a condamné. »

Mon ami pointa de l'index la signature, m'invitant à l'observer, et à travers les larmes qui m'embuaient encore les yeux, je lus nettement, comme une incroyable coïncidence : « Drago Malefoy ».

Quelque chose qui répondrait à mes nombreuses interrogations, ou m'embrouillerait encore plus ? Je ne le savais pas encore …


	5. INTERLUDE La décision

Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Ce chapitre fait vraiment office d'interlude, avec un point de vue inédit dans la fic, pour mieux comprendre ce qui se trame en arrière-plan... D'habitude la musique sert juste d'intro optionnelle, mais là je me suis beaucoup plus appuyée dessus.

* * *

**_Sur un air de Green Day_**

_Trois mois plus tôt._

_**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_**.**

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone._

_I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams_

_And the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone …_

_I walk alone, I walk alone … _

C'était un moment assez étrange. Drago ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Une sorte de lassitude teintée d'une sorte d'appréhension envers le futur.

Il n'avait pas peur, non. Il était juste seul. Son ombre se découpait sur le sol, et il songea non sans ironie que ce serait la seule qui l'accompagnerait toujours, quoiqu'il fasse, si fidèle.

Il marchait dans une allée de Londres qui lui était fortement familière pour l'avoir beaucoup arpentée étant petit. Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs avec ses parents … Pourtant, il n'était pas nostalgique de cette époque qui commençait à lui paraître si déconnectée de ses préoccupations actuelles. Et puis pouvait-on dire qu'il avait été heureux à ce moment ? C'était beaucoup dire, franchement, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été effrayé puisqu'il restait dans la confortable inconscience de l'enfance … Éternel paradoxe.

La rue était déserte, ce qui lui donnait un air passablement inhabituel à cette heure de la journée. Huit heures sonnèrent au clocher de l'église que le jeune homme pouvait apercevoir en contrebas. Une musique rythmée s'échappait d'une petite maison miteuse à sa gauche. La seule touche de couleur venait de panneaux jaune et orange de travaux moldus.

Ses pensées avançaient plus vite que ses jambes, se bousculaient même. Peut-être aurait-il le courage d'assumer ses actes et de mener une vie paisible, maintenant ? Cette rue était le symbole que sorciers et Moldus pouvaient cohabiter sans s'entretuer c'était sans doute la preuve qu'il fallait encore y croire, pour peu que chacun fasse preuve d'un peu de discrétion et de respect.

La guerre était finie et bien finie désormais Voldemort – Drago frissonnait toujours en songeant à ce surnom terrible – avait été renversé. Mais la guerre intérieure qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de l'ancien Serpentard ne faisait que commencer.

Il avait plusieurs choix. Aller tranquillement à son procès et assumer. Annoncer que non, il n'avait tué personne de sa propre baguette mais qu'effectivement, des gens étaient morts par sa faute, parce qu'il avait fermé les yeux alors qu'il savait ce qui se passait, qu'il avait été trop lâche pour parler et se rebeller. Ou alors, s'enfuir à l'étranger et mener une vie reculée le temps que tout le monde l'oublie. Personne ne le regretterait, il n'avait de toute façon plus personne ici, et il échapperait peut-être ainsi à la justice qui le rattrapait à grands pas … C'était presque trop facile, cette solution lui tendait les bras comme une confiserie qui lui promettrait des merveilles. Un délice avec une pointe d'acidité.

Drago songea soudain à Blaise Zabini, l'un de ses amis qui s'était engagé près de Voldemort, qui avait combattu pour lui et qui était mort pendant la bataille finale en juin dernier. Trop jeune. La faute d'un sorcier doué et ambitieux qui l'avait manipulé, utilisé comme un jouet, puis avait détruit sa vie sans le moindre remords. Le recul lui faisait voir les événements sous un jour nouveau.

Sa décision était prise : il irait au procès. Ne serait-ce que pour honorer le souvenir de Blaise, ce n'était pas le moment de fuir. Même si c'était Potter qui devait le juger – il avait entendu que son ennemi de toujours travaillait désormais au Ministère de la Magie – il accepterait la sentence. Il s'en sortirait peut-être avec de simples travaux d'intérêts généraux, qu'il effectuerait. Ce ne serait sans doute même pas si terrible. Il était temps de combattre sa légendaire lâcheté. Il soupira, non pas de désespoir, mais parce qu'il sentait comme un énorme poids s'échapper de ses épaules et s'envoler à tout jamais vers le ciel qui s'obscurcissait. Finalement il n'était peut-être pas si difficile de prendre une décision, il venait de le faire … Et c'était plutôt libérateur !

Il s'achèterait un appartement pour commencer sa nouvelle vie. Peut-être même dans cette rue. Sans prétention, simple et tranquille avec ses lampadaires moldus qui dispensaient une lumière un peu blafarde sur les murs et les pavés sombres. Elle lui ressemblait en fait. Un véritable boulevard des rêves brisés qui l'accueillerait.

Mais avant, il devait aller autre part régler une dernière chose avec sa conscience.

_Le lendemain matin …_

L'aurore se levait à peine lorsque Drago arriva à l'endroit où il avait l'intention d'aller.

_**Wake me up when September ends**_**.**

_Summer has come and past_

_The innocent can't have their last_

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Like my father has come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends._

_It comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forget what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends._

Un cimetière se dressait devant lui, avec ses tombes classiques de marbre gris où étaient inscrits des noms en pagaille, entourées de fleurs qui fanaient tristement. Des noms qui ne signifiaient plus rien … Des noms d'innocents qui étaient morts parce que des personnes comme Drago n'avaient pas eu le courage de se dresser contre leur Maître. Beaucoup avaient été maintenant oubliés dans l'inconscient collectif, mais certainement pas par leurs proches. Une légère pluie glacée tombait, mais le jeune homme n'y faisait guère attention.

Sur l'une des tombes de marbre gris ordinaire était inscrit le nom de Blaise Zabini.

L'été était bel et bien fini, et tandis que des feuilles mortes voletaient doucement autour de lui, Drago Malefoy rentra une dernière fois au manoir familial, ne voulant pas s'attarder dans un lieu aussi triste – il n'avait jamais aimé les cimetières. Il ne pleurait pas, il était juste déterminé comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Une sorte de résignation s'était emparée de lui, lentement mais sûrement. Il irait à son procès, se défendrait lui-même, sans l'aide d'un minable assistant de la Justice Magique qui rêverait intérieurement de le voir croupir sous les barreaux, et il convaincrait le jury, naturellement. Il n'irait pas à Azkaban, ce n'était pas nécessaire, c'était un sort réservé aux meurtriers … Et peut-être qu'après le procès, il aurait le courage d'écrire une lettre à son juge, à celui qui l'aurait condamné. Le courage, une qualité qu'il avait sous-estimée.

« Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard … »


	6. Shopping entre filles

Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**Sur un air de « **_**With or Without you**_** », de U2.**

_Through the storm, we reach the shore _

_You gave it all but I want more _  
_And I'm waiting for you_

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que tout allait bien entre Ginny et moi que ce jour-là fut comme un coup de massue. Elle vint me voir au bureau, ses cheveux roux volaient autour de son visage à cause de la colère …

- Tu te rends compte ? Je suis la femme du responsable adjoint du bureau des Aurors et je dois répondre de mes intentions avant de pénétrer au Ministère ! Si Hermione ne m'avait pas reconnue au loin, ces fous m'auraient même fouillée ! Mais fais quelque chose !

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui promettre que dès le lendemain j'irais parler au responsable de la sécurité, mais sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une, elle poursuivit :

- D'ailleurs, Harry Potter, il faut qu'on parle. Tu te rends compte du nombre d'heures que tu passes ici, dans ce bureau ? Que tu me laisses toute seule, à la maison, alors que je t'attends ?

J'étais réellement désemparé elle m'avait souvent reproché d'être trop plongé dans le travail – j'en parlais si souvent, même à la maison ! – mais les règlements de compte n'avaient jamais été si directs, si violents. Et quand elle m'appelait pas mon nom complet, c'était qu'elle était vraiment très en colère. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, à part attendre que l'orage passe.

- Tu n'es pas marié au Ministère de la Magie ! Il me semble que tu devrais me consacrer un peu plus de temps, si tu tiens autant à moi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé … réussis-je à articuler.

- Merci, c'est le _minimum_ que j'attendais ! reprit-elle, cynique. Malheureusement, ça fait une heure que je t'attends. J'avais réservé au restaurant, mais grâce à tes exploits, nous avons tellement de retard que ce n'est même plus la peine d'y aller. De toute façon, je suis trop furieuse pour en profiter.

- Mais …

- Ne te JUSTIFIE pas ! s'énerva-t-elle. Tiens, ce soir je vais dormir chez ma mère. Je reviendrai demain. Ou pas, d'ailleurs. Parce que tu ne risques pas de le remarquer si tu es encore en train de travailler.

Ginny se retourna vivement et se dirigea vers la porte. Je tendis la main dans un réflexe désespéré, mais mes doigts se refermèrent autour du vide tandis qu'elle partait théâtralement, sa cape noire d'hiver glissant sur le sol. Je restai quelques secondes sans bouger, ahuri par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements en seulement quelques minutes.

Qu'étais-je censé faire, maintenant ? J'étais plus perdu que ce que à quoi je me serais attendu. Mes jambes traitresses me firent glisser à terre, sur le tapis moelleux qui ornait le sol de mon bureau. Le dos appuyé contre le mur, je fondis en larmes pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, et je tombai dans une sorte de léthargie. Mes pensées dérivèrent sur tout ce qui faisait ma vie en ce moment. Le boulot, Hermione, la lettre de Drago, toutes les questions à régler … Quelle place avais-je accordé à Ginny, l'amour de ma vie, dans tout ça ? Sans doute pas assez, et je me rendis compte bien tardivement combien elle avait raison. Trop impulsive, elle n'avait pas attendu que je m'explique, que je me fasse pardonner. Et elle était déjà partie …

Alors comme ça, tout est éphémère … Même l'amour. Surtout l'amour. Et je trouvais ça bien injuste et compliqué !

oOo

- Cho ! s'exclama Lucy, repoussant violemment mes couvertures et me sortant précipitamment de mon sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, éberluée.

- Il y a qu'il est déjà une heure de l'après-midi ! Allez, lève-toi, mange un morceau, et on va aller faire du shopping.

Une heure ? Ma semaine de travail au Ministère m'avait bien plus fatiguée que ce que je pensais, si j'avais eu autant besoin de récupérer un samedi matin. Mais maintenant, je me sentais en pleine forme.

_Une heure plus tard, sur le Chemin de Traverse. _

Des gosses couraient partout dans les rues, des panneaux criards vantaient les soi-disant mérites des marchandises vendues … Je retrouvais avec plaisir l'ambiance hétéroclite et joyeuse du Chemin de Traverse en compagnie d'Anna et Lucy. Les susnommées ne tardèrent pas à me traîner chez Mme Guipure, afin de compléter ma garde-robe. Puis après être passées à Gringotts remplir nos poches de Gallions, nous décidâmes de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard. Il commençait à faire froid et un petit tour aux Trois Balais s'imposait !

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, mesdemoiselles ? s'exclama Mme Rosmerta, apparemment ravie de nous voir.

Les formules d'usage honorées, nous nous retrouvâmes chacune une Bièraubeurre dans la main. L'ambiance douillette était tout à fait propice aux confidences, et les langues se déliaient …

- Et avec Harry, alors comment ça se passe ? demanda Anna.

- Nous avons déjeuné ensemble hier midi … chuchotai-je en rougissant. Ça s'est bien passé, on a évoqué des souvenirs de Poudlard, ce qu'étaient devenues les personnes qu'on y avait connues … Vous savez qu'Angelina Johnson a été prise dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch ? Par contre, Katie Bell a arrêté le Quidditch après une blessure au genou. Elle s'est reconvertie dans le journalisme !

À mon plus grand plaisir, la discussion dériva ; j'avais évité le sujet le plus sensible … Je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de parler de Harry. Pourtant, j'avais toujours tout partagé avec Lucy et Anna. Mais cette fois, c'était différent … J'avais réellement besoin d'avoir mon jardin secret, même s'il ne s'était rien passé de si extraordinaire pendant ce déjeuner tout à fait professionnel. Nos mains s'étaient frôlées, mais je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il l'ait remarqué. C'était uniquement parce qu'il m'avait donné un dossier, que j'étais moi-même chargée de transmettre à ma supérieure. Nous avions surtout parlé de tout et de rien, et bizarrement j'avais été beaucoup plus à l'aise que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Être amie avec lui serait peut-être beaucoup plus simple que ce que j'avais prévu …

- Cho, t'es avec nous ? demanda Lucy, passant sa main devant mon visage.

Je m'aperçus alors que mes pensées avaient tellement dérivé que j'avais dû avoir le regard dans le vague pendant quelques longues secondes.

- Je disais donc que Padma et Parvati Patil ont ouvert avec Lavande Brown une boutique de mode à Pré-au-Lard, c'est Dean Thomas qui m'en parlé ! continua Lucy, toujours aussi bavarde.

- On devrait aller leur rendre visite, observa Anna.

Je m'empressai d'approuver, peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste, désireuse de rattraper mon moment d'inattention.

Nous quittâmes donc les Trois Balais pour nous diriger vers l'opposé du village de Pré-au-Lard, là où se dressait désormais depuis seulement quelques semaines le nouveau magasin de vêtements. La façade mauve annonçait le décor, et mon amour du shopping reprit le dessus. J'avais terriblement envie de m'acheter une de ces belles robes montrées en vitrine !

Nous étions à peine entrées que Lucy se précipitait déjà sur une jupe de soie noire, un petit pull violet en cachemire, et qu'elle s'empressait d'aller les essayer. Je restai donc seule avec Anna, et celle-ci en profita pour me glisser à l'oreille :

- J'ai entendu des rumeurs intéressantes … Harry se serait disputé avec Weasley.

- Heu … Son ami Ron ? lançai-je stupidement, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Non, imbécile … Ginny. Tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler !

- Je ne sais pas trop … Si, peut-être …

Je commençais à me sentir réellement gênée quand soudain les propriétaires de la boutique fondirent sur nous, l'air enchanté :

- Cho, Anna, ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Comment allez-vous ? Où est Lucy ?

Bien qu'Anna me jetât régulièrement des regards en coin, la discussion continua avec le plus grand naturel. Il allait falloir que je fasse attention, Anna devinait décidément beaucoup plus de choses que je ne l'aurais voulu ! Elle n'était pas comme Lucy, qui papillonnait toujours partout sans se poser. Anna avait un regard toujours perçant, juste et lucide, et elle semblait comprendre ses amies de façon instinctive, se trompant rarement sur leur compte. Vile observatrice qui ne m'avait que trop bien calculée, lisant à travers mon âme...


	7. La lettre de Drago

Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Des nouvelles de Drago !

Si vous aimez Jeux d'enfants (ou même si vous n'aimez pas), n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sur un air de « **_**Stairway to heaven**_** », de Led Zeppelin.**

_And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune,_  
_ Then the piper will lead us to reason._  
_ And a new day will dawn for those who stand long,_  
_ And the forests will echo with laughter._

Vingt-trois heures … Il était déjà vingt-trois heures à la petite horloge que Ginny m'avait offerte, et qui reposait toujours à sa place sur l'étagère de la cheminée de pierres. Si tout avait été normal, je serais rentré à la maison, j'aurais dégusté un bon petit plat, et j'aurais terminé la soirée dans les bras de Ginny sur le nouveau canapé de notre salon. Mais rien n'était normal, et bien que je n'eusse pas mangé depuis bientôt douze heures, je n'avais pas faim tellement je me sentais mal.

Mes yeux retombèrent à nouveau sur la lettre que m'avait envoyé mon ennemi de toujours, Drago Malefoy. Puisque j'étais incapable de résoudre mes histoires de couple avec Ginny, peut-être était-ce là un problème dont je pouvais m'occuper ? Je me saisis pour la énième fois des parchemins désormais froissés, aux pliures marquées, et je relus la lettre …

_Potter,_

Non, pas un « Monsieur le Directeur adjoint du bureau des Aurors », cela n'aurait pas ressemblé à Malefoy ; bizarrement, au lieu de me vexer, cela me fit sourire.

_Si tu es de mauvaise humeur, impatient ou pressé, tu peux reposer cette lettre et la lire plus tard ; c'est la seule faveur que je te demanderai._

À cet endroit, un blanc typographique semblait me laisser le temps de la réflexion. Puis, l'écriture droite et serrée continuait …

_Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour que tu me pardonnes, pas plus que je n'espère que tu m'apprécieras. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu annules le jugement, ma condamnation à des travaux d'intérêt généraux ; aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je me plais bien à Sainte Mangouste pour faire ces travaux … Et que serait un Malefoy s'il avait peur de quelques mois de services pour le Ministère ? Cela m'est bien égal maintenant, et pourrait même devenir utile pour plus tard. _

_La seule chose que je voudrais, c'est que quelqu'un me comprenne, et que ce quelqu'un soit toi. Oui, toi. Considère que je me moquais d'être un paria tant que des personnes étaient là pour me comprendre … Ce qui n'est plus le cas. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'écris seulement maintenant ? Parce qu'avant, c'était trop tôt. Tu étais mon juge, celui qui était chargé de prononcer la sentence, et une explication de ma part serait passée pour une justification, ce que je ne souhaitais pas. À cause d'une fierté mal placée, peut-être. _

_Je sais que nous ne nous sommes jamais aimés à Poudlard, mais je pense sincèrement que tu es suffisamment mature maintenant pour comprendre quand même ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour mon comportement, certes puéril ; le tien l'était parfois tout autant, sans compter que j'ai changé. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas là pour régler de vieux comptes, ni toi ni moi n'avons de temps à perdre pour ça, et tellement de choses se sont passées depuis que cela n'aurait plus de sens. _

_Tu te rappelles sans doute de mon procès. J'étais si petit sur le banc des accusés, dans la vieille robe que nous m'aviez fournie … Je me sentais faible. C'est injuste. Et pourtant, je l'ai mérité, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Et tous ces sorciers du Magenmagot du haut de leur tribune, et toute cette foule de spectateurs qui voulaient voir tous les anciens Mangemorts pendus. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas la véritable cible de leur haine. Ce qu'ils haïssaient, c'était le Lord Noir, c'était la guerre. Ils en arrivaient à souhaiter que la peine de mort n'eût jamais été abolie, pour pouvoir condamner la guerre ; mais pourquoi faut-il verser toujours plus de sang pour punir la violence ? Ils en avaient marre, c'est tout. Moi aussi j'en avais assez. Je suis encore au-delà de ce sentiment maintenant, mais nous y reviendrons. _

_Je ne chercherai pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'as pas directement envoyé à Azkaban, tu avais sans doute tes raisons pour faire preuve de cette brusque clémence. Tu dois être trop fier ou trop haut placé pour m'expliquer, et tout cela m'est bien égal à présent. _

_Si j'ai réussi à aiguiser un tant soit peu ta curiosité, tu dois te demander à présent pourquoi je me suis enrôlé parmi les Mangemorts. Chose étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Mais personnellement, je crois au hasard, et je crois encore plus au destin. Ce serait une utopie de croire que nous sommes entièrement libres de nos actes. _

_C'est mon père qui m'a proposé de les rejoindre … Et là, tu dois t'attendre à trois pages de plaintes comme quoi mon père m'a maltraité et m'a forcé à faire des choses horribles, et ô combien j'en suis désolé. _

_Rien ne pourrait être plus éloigné de la vérité. J'avais une immense estime pour mon père ; c'était un homme, avant qu'il ne soit assassiné, qui se battait réellement pour ce en quoi il croyait. Tout comme toi, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Et tout comme toi tu as rallié tes amis à ta cause, il m'a rallié à la sienne, en toute simplicité. Tu ne le croiras peut-être pas, parce que tu as été éduqué d'une façon tout à fait différente de la mienne … Mais mon père aimait profondément et passionnément l'argent et le pouvoir. Il savait profiter des opportunités. Il m'a entraîné, et je ne le regrette pas. La leçon de vie fut un peu rude, certes ; cependant, je n'ai jamais tué personne. Je te le jure … et, qu'importe, crois-moi ou pas, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à te mentir sur un sujet pareil maintenant que le procès est passé, que la justice a déjà fait son travail._

_Bien que j'admire mon père, je dois admettre qu'il a fait des erreurs dans sa vie … Mais j'aurais du mal à m'appesantir dessus. Quels que soient ses actes, c'était mon père … Et sa mort m'a laissé un vide._

De la même façon que ce passage m'avait frappé la première fois que je l'avais lu, je m'arrêtai de nouveau, légèrement perturbé. Malefoy parlait de son père comme j'aurais pu parler du mien et c'était quelque chose qui me troublait plus profondément que ma fierté de Gryffondor ne voulait bien me laisser l'avouer.

James Potter avait fait des erreurs, oui. Il avait été égocentrique, insupportable, injuste j'avais été témoin d'une de ses attaques sur la personne de Rogue dans la Pensine, et je devais le reconnaître. Cependant, comme Malefoy le disait si bien, « c'était mon père », simplement … Je commençais peut-être grâce à ce point à considérer qu'il était sans doute possible de comprendre Malefoy, au moins partiellement – car il faut reconnaître que les erreurs et les antécédents de ma famille n'étaient tout de même pas semblables à ceux de la famille Malefoy.

_Je suis devenu Mangemort parce que le destin l'a voulu, parce que le destin m'a entraîné. Ma naissance et ma vie ont fait de moi ce que je suis. Quelque part, je n'y suis pour rien, mais je ne te demande pas de me considérer comme une victime. Je te demande de me considérer comme un être humain qui a commis des erreurs et qui aimerait être compris. Compris, une seule et unique fois. _

La première feuille de la lettre s'arrêtait à ce niveau, et la deuxième semblait embrayer sur un autre sujet, comme si Malefoy avait rédigé sa lettre en plusieurs jours – ce qui était tout à fait probable, en y repensant.

Je fus soudain interrompu.

oOo

Mes heures supplémentaires étaient enfin terminées … Ouf ! Mais quand Amanda Stewart serait-elle satisfaite ? Exiger de moi que je reste jusqu'à vingt-trois heures quinze ! Tout ça pour, je cite, « terminer un dossier essentiel pour demain » … Oui, le premier Ministre bulgare venait rendre visite au nôtre le lendemain et il aurait été inconcevable que le dossier ne soit pas bouclé. Je le comprenais fort bien, mais j'étais crevée ! Heureusement que j'avais la permission d'arriver à dix heures seulement le lendemain matin pour rattraper un peu de sommeil. Carol m'avait d'ailleurs lancé un regard fortement envieux lorsque Stewart m'avait annoncé cela, ce qui m'avait passablement réjouie.

J'allais descendre dans le hall et utiliser la poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer à mon appartement, quand soudain j'eus un pressentiment … Serait-ce possible que, peut-être … ? Je repensais aux paroles d'Anna, qui m'expliquait que Harry s'était disputé avec Ginny. Et quand Harry se dispute avec Ginny, il se réfugie dans son bureau … Un coup d'œil à la grande horloge du hall aurait dû me persuader que mon idée était complètement folle, mais quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais dans l'ascenseur et mon index alla résolument s'écraser sur le bouton qui me mènerait au sixième étage.


	8. Le geste

Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Au programme, un moment que Cho attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sur un air de « **_**Stop crying your heart out**_** », de Oasis.**

_Cos all of the stars_  
_ Are fading away_  
_ Just try not to worry_  
_ You'll see them some day_  
_ Take what you need_  
_ And be on your way_  
_ And stop crying your heart out_

Lorsque j'arrivai devant le bureau de Harry, la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte me confirma que mon intuition, quoique folle et déraisonnable, s'était révélée exacte : Harry était encore là ! Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper, j'entrai. Je pénétrai dans la pièce où Emily avait l'habitude de travailler, puis accédai à la porte du bureau de Harry. Celui-ci, qui m'avait sûrement entendue arriver, s'était levé.

J'ai un souvenir très flou des secondes qui ont suivi ; je pense m'être avancée et nous avons sans doute échangé quelques banalités, comme s'il était à peine surpris que je vienne lui rendre visite à une heure pareille. Le bureau était bien rangé mais, étonnamment, des parchemins gisaient un peu partout non loin du bureau central. Harry avait un léger sourire fatigué. Si une quelconque personne l'avait croisé, elle aurait sans doute dit qu'il avait simplement l'air de quelqu'un qui avait trop travaillé, et c'était tout. Mais moi qui le connaissais tout de même un peu de par notre passé commun à Poudlard, je pouvais deviner qu'il était terriblement malheureux.

J'avais juste envie qu'il soit heureux, essayez de comprendre. Peut-être me jugerez-vous … Encore aujourd'hui, je ne peux repenser à cette soirée sans un sourire niais aux lèvres, et je ne regrette rien. Pas une seconde. Je n'ai peut-être pas suffisamment réfléchi, mais comme dit Anna, « tu es une éternelle adolescente, Cho … ».

oOo

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour intégrer l'information qui peinait à monter à mon cerveau : Cho venait de rentrer dans mon bureau. Après coup, je me suis bien sûr demandé pourquoi elle était venue, à une heure aussi indue en plus ! Mais le flot de pensées qui encombraient mon esprit ne me laissèrent pas le loisir d'y réfléchir à ce moment. Le procès de Nott, la lettre de Malefoy, la dispute avec Ginny … Tout me revenait en boucle.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle avec une moue adorable.

Elle semblait fatiguée mais plutôt en forme à part ça. Elle s'assit sur la chaise juste devant mon bureau, réservée aux personnes que je recevais. Je hochai la tête dans l'espoir de la rassurer mais elle ne semblait pas dupe. Heureusement, elle ne me posa pas plus de questions, comme si elle avait deviné que je n'en avais aucune envie. Je ne voulais pas parler. Elle babilla quelques minutes à propos des menus de la cafétéria qui ne s'amélioraient pas, de sa chef qui l'avait obligée à rester si tard … Je pense qu'elle n'en était absolument pas consciente – certaines filles font ça de façon innée, je l'avais déjà remarqué – mais elle papillonnait, elle emplissait tout mon espace. Les seules choses qui montaient désormais à mon cerveau embrouillé étaient son léger sourire et ses paroles innocentes. Et cela me faisait tellement de bien …

Une mèche de cheveux lui retombait devant les yeux et sa robe remontait légèrement, dévoilant un peu plus que nécessaire ses jambes qu'elle avait croisées. Je crois qu'elle tripotait nerveusement ma plume de travail de la main gauche, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne sais plus exactement comme tout ça est arrivé ensuite …

L'instant d'après, mes lèvres touchaient les siennes et je la tenais serrée entre mes bras encore tremblants.

oOo

J'avais attendu ça pendant tellement longtemps ! Pourtant, c'était très différent de tout ce que j'avais pu fantasmer. C'était beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus inattendu et désespéré aussi … Un arrière-goût d'amertume mais surtout de l'espoir.

Nous mîmes fin à cet instant à l'unisson, comme deux enfants qui comprennent après un instant d'abandon complet qu'ils ont fait quelque chose de mal.

- Je suis désolé, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, trancha Harry, s'asseyant sur son bureau.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, tu devrais aller retrouver ta femme maintenant … Tu étais malheureux et je me sens mal d'en avoir profité.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit naturellement « ta femme » alors qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, mais cela le rappela sans doute encore mieux à son devoir et après tout, Ginny et lui, je les considérais comme tels. Quelques années plus tôt, j'aurais servi un discours de ce genre sans vraiment y croire moi-même ; cette fois j'étais réellement sincère et je sentais toute la différence que cela faisait car il sembla le sentir et être réellement convaincu par mes paroles. Il se leva soudainement, aussi vite que si on lui avait lancé un sort. Il vola plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Juste avant de la franchir, il s'arrêta, se retourna et me sourit.

- En fait, je ne regrette pas du tout. Tu m'as rappelé à la fois le passé et ce qui est vraiment important dans le présent. Merci …

Quand il disparut, des larmes acides coulaient sur mes joues, mais je riais. Et j'espérais. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'attendais – souhaitais-je tout au fond de moi qu'ils se réconcilient ? – mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais confiante dans le futur. Quoiqu'il arrive, je m'en sortirai.

_Plus tard. _

- Heu … Cho ?

La voix me parvenait, lointaine. Je grommelai ce qui devait sans doute être une réponse dans le langage des ours, émergeant à peine de mon sommeil.

- Harry va arriver et ben …

Je me redressai brusquement, tous les souvenirs me revenant en mémoire en un instant. Le baiser d'hier soir avec Harry, ma fatigue, la possibilité qu'il se réconcilie avec Ginny … Dans l'ordre d'importance, la fatigue était certainement prépondérante hier soir, mais ce matin-là elle avait disparu.

- Tu t'es endormie sur le canapé de son bureau, termina Emily, qui se retenait visiblement de rire.

Je ne pus que constater qu'elle avait raison : j'avais dormi comme une bienheureuse, il était huit heures et demie et j'étais diablement chanceuse que Harry ne soit pas encore arrivé pour me surprendre ici !

- Je vais aller arranger un peu ma tête dans les toilettes … marmonnai-je.

Seule la peur que quelqu'un d'autre que mon amie ne me surprenne ici m'empêchait d'éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Emily se chargea de faire léviter depuis son sac un peigne et de la poudre pour embellir le teint et me les tendit. Je lui en fus reconnaissante ; je n'aurais sûrement pas eu la présence d'esprit d'en prendre moi-même.

Quand je fus enfin plus présentable, j'allai rejoindre Amanda Stewart, un peu en avance, ce qui l'impressionna positivement. Cela l'aurait beaucoup moins impressionnée si elle connaissait toute l'histoire, mais comme je pouvais compter sur Emily pour ne rien dire …

Ce jour-là, mes pensées vagabondèrent beaucoup et je fus assez peu attentive au compte-rendu que je devais faire de l'intervention de ma supérieure hiérarchique auprès du premier Ministre bulgare. Quelque chose de plus important occupait à la fois mon esprit et mon cœur … Carol me surprit en train d'envoyer un message à Lucy pendant ma pause déjeuner avec un hibou moyen duc du Ministère, ce que je n'étais évidemment pas censée faire. Cependant, elle semblait préférer terroriser une petite stagiaire du troisième plutôt que moi, ce qui la poussa sans doute à ne pas me dénoncer. Journée de chance, mais étrange tout de même.


	9. Les explications de Drago

Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Encore des nouvelles de Drago... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sur un air de « **_**Breaking the habit**_** », de Linkin Park.**

Pendant ce temps, la lettre de Drago Malefoy attendait toujours sur le bureau du directeur adjoint du bureau des Aurors … Emily Swann avait aperçu ce morceau de parchemin apparemment précieux qui traînait par terre, là où Harry l'avait jeté la veille, et elle l'avait ramassé. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en lire un morceau. « Juste un coup d'œil … » s'était-elle résolument promis.

_J'essaye de mener un raisonnement qui suivrait une certaine logique, mais c'est assez difficile … Surtout sans se relire – parce que si j'avais l'idée folle de me relire, j'effacerais tout, je recommencerais à l'infini, et cette lettre ne partirait jamais. Peut-être, pour être plus crédible, devrais-je t'expliquer comment j'en suis venu à considérer que j'avais fait une erreur. _

_Je suis revenu à plusieurs endroits qui me rappelaient des éléments de mon passé, dont une rue de Londres particulièrement calme et un cimetière … Je pense que tu vois duquel je veux parler, puisque je suis quasiment certain de ne pas me tromper en disant que tu y vas régulièrement. _

La curiosité d'Emily égalait au moins celle de son supérieur, et elle se trouvait piquée à vif. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la signature, elle chercha la première feuille, le début de la lettre, puis dupliqua le tout magiquement avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle pouvait maintenant lire tranquillement le tout, elle n'aurait pas à craindre une arrivée inopinée de Harry. Après avoir parcouru des yeux les premiers paragraphes de la missive, elle continua sa lecture là où elle l'avait interrompue :

_J'ai également repensé à Blaise Zabini tu sais sans doute qu'il n'a pas survécu à la bataille. Tout cela est tellement injuste … Enfin, je te résume ça relativement rapidement, mais admettre que j'avais placé ma loyauté du mauvais côté n'a pas été aisé à admettre et cela a pris un temps que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Encore aujourd'hui, c'est une notion qui me dépasse et j'espère vivre une vie tranquille, sans plus avoir à m'en préoccuper pour que mon esprit ne soit pas empoisonné par toutes ces choses. Seules les leçons de vie qui en ressortent sont à retenir, pas l'horreur en elle-même. Je préfère oublier – ce n'est peut-être pas courageux mais c'est sans doute mon côté Serpentard qui ressort. _

_J'habite maintenant dans un minable petit appartement londonien, je vis sur ce qui reste de la fortune dilapidée de ma famille et je fais des travaux d'intérêt généraux à Sainte Mangouste. Je vis sur les restes détruits de la famille Malefoy, sur ce qui en subsiste encore. J'ai vingt-cinq ans, et je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma vie. Tu as le même âge, tu as déjà tout réussi. La situation est ironique et cruelle de mon point de vue, et mon regard posé sur les lambris des murs désolés de mon appartement vient de me rappeler à quel point j'ai pu descendre bas. _

_Je ne descendrai pas plus bas, et même si c'est étrange à dire, c'est grâce à toi. Je n'irai pas à Azkaban, uniquement parce que tu l'as décidé. Dois-je t'en remercier ? À l'heure qu'il est, je ne le sais pas. Peut-être que cela aurait été plus simple de croupir en prison, finalement. _

_Je ne te raconte pas tout ça pour t'émouvoir, pour que tu pleures sur ma vie brisée, pour te faire culpabiliser. Je te raconte ça parce que je veux que tu saches que j'ai changé, et que ce n'était pas une erreur de m'épargner. Un Malefoy ne s'apitoie pas, c'est mon père qui le disait, et des années après, je suis encore persuadé de la véracité de cette affirmation. Je reconstruirai ma vie honnêtement, je deviendrai quelqu'un d'autre. Pas quelqu'un de bien, cela serait une ambition trop élevée et inutile, juste quelqu'un qui se situe dans la moyenne, qui a une conception ordinaire du bien et du mal. Je veux que tu saches que si je veux retrouver du travail, m'élever de nouveau socialement et m'enrichir par mes propres moyens, il ne s'agit pas d'une vengeance. Je ne veux pas de vengeance, que ce soit envers toi ou envers la vie en général. Il s'agit de me prouver à moi-même que je vaux quelque chose. J'en ai besoin à cause de cette sorte de fierté, peut-être mal placée, qui m'habite depuis ma naissance._

_D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. _(Cette phrase avait ensuite été barrée rageusement mais elle était encore lisible.)

_Peut-être me comprends-tu mieux maintenant, en tout cas je l'espère sincèrement. Tu as suffisamment d'expérience et de bon sens pour en juger – je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui écris ça … Profites-en, je ne le répéterai pas tous les jours ! Je voulais continuer cette lettre mais mon hibou piaffe d'impatience à côté de moi et je vais être en retard à Sainte Mangouste. Sais-tu que j'y ai croisé beaucoup d'anciens de Poudlard ? Cela se révèle étonnamment instructif au final ! Mais ma supérieure est particulièrement exigeante et j'en apprends beaucoup à l'écouter. C'est peut-être toi qui l'as choisie, d'ailleurs, cela m'étonnerait à peine._

_Que l'on soit amenés à se recroiser ou pas, bonne continuation dans ta vie future. _

_Drago Malefoy. _

Plus émue qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue, Emily cacha les feuilles dupliquées sous son bureau et se promit d'en discuter avec Harry si elle en avait l'occasion.

oOo

- Cho, t'es encore dans la lune, soupira Anna en faisant claquer sa tasse de café sur la surface vitrée de la table basse de notre appartement.

- Excuse-moi, bredouillai-je. Je repensais encore à ce qui s'était passé avec Harry.

Et plus exactement, je repensais aux réactions de mes amies lorsque je leur avais expliqué la situation. La réaction de Lucy avait été quelque chose dans le genre « AAAAAAAH ! » avec un grand sourire béat, sans compter qu'elle avait failli tomber de sa chaise et répandre des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue sur notre moquette – laquelle avait déjà beaucoup souffert depuis que nous habitions ici, la faute à quelques fêtes improvisées ! Quant à Anna, elle s'était exclamé « Mais … On peut dire que c'est franchement moralement discutable d'embrasser ton ex, qui a une petite amie en plus. »

S'en était suivie une discussion qui avait plus ou moins dérivé sur la philosophie et la morale … Discussion que je ne serais absolument pas capable de restituer (il était tard et Anna a fait appel à des notions plutôt abstraites qu'elle avait dû apercevoir dans des livres de la bibliothèque).

- Je vais aller rendre visite à Padma, et voir si je peux également croiser Lavande et Parvati, annonça soudainement Anna.

- Moi il faut que je passe voir Dean Thomas, tu sais un ancien Gryffondor de notre année à Poudlard ? me fit Lucy. Il serait intéressé par quelques détails de l'affaire que je veux lancer en prêt-à-porter …

Je hochai la tête et les regardai transplaner, passablement inattentive. De mon côté, j'avais plutôt besoin de parler à Emily, et je pris le parti de lui envoyer un hibou avec seulement quelques mots lui demandant de venir dès qu'elle pourrait. Elle me répondit de façon évasive et mystérieuse :

_J'ai du boulot au Ministère, mais tu peux passer me voir, je dois te parler de quelque chose. De plusieurs choses importantes, en fait._

_Emily._

Ma curiosité à son comble, je m'emparai aussitôt d'une partie du stock de poudre de Cheminette que nous gardions au salon, et je m'avançai d'un air décidé devant la cheminée.

« Ministère de la Magie ! »


End file.
